


O motivo é você

by carolss



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boarding School, Coming Out, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: AU em que Blair vai estudar no mesmo colégio interno que Serena





	O motivo é você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyLucinda99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLucinda99/gifts).



Isso é o que acontece : aos quinze anos Serena Van Der Woodsen é mandada para um colégio interno em Connecticut. Três meses depois Blair passa a estudar no mesmo colégio.

Blair não pergunta porque Serena partiu e Serena não pergunta o que ela está fazendo ali, elas apenas se abraçam. Serena achou que ela estava sentindo saudades de Nova York nos últimos meses, mas quando ela abraça Blair toda a saudade desaparece e o mundo sente um pouco mais certo.

Serena organiza uma mini festa de boas vindas no dormitório na primeira noite de Blair no internato, quase no final da festa uma das novas colegas de Serena faz um comentário a respeito de como patética a protagonista da série Felicity era afinal que tipo de garota mudaria de faculdade só pra ficar perto de um cara que gosta ?

Pelos anos que seguiram Serena e Blair tiveram opiniões bem diferentes do que a garota quis dizer com isso, com Serena achando que era apenas um comentário aleatório e Blair achando que era um ataque pessoal, e um que colocou o nome da cidadã permanentemente na sua lista de inimigos.

Pelas duas horas seguintes Blair se tranca no banheiro do quarto. Isso estabelece sua reputação entre as garotas do internato como a bitch hiper emocional, mas isso não importa porque Serena fica com ela no outro lado da porta do banheiro falando com ela e quando uma das garotas faz uma piada a respeito da situação Serena diz pra ela calar a boca e expulsa as outras garotas do quarto. Cinco minutos depois Blair sai do banheiro, seus olhos estão inchados e ela se desculpa por arruinar a festa que Serena organizou. Serena diz que tudo bem, as duas se deitam na mesma cama apesar de haver duas no quarto e Serena fica mudando de canal até achar algo que Blair gosta. Apesar de tudo elas ainda consideram aquela como uma boa noite.

.

.

.

Isso é o que acontece : Por três meses Blair e Nate tentam namoro a longa distância, até um update da gossip girl mostrar uma foto dele beijando uma garota loira em uma festa.

Blair termina com ele via telefone naquela noite e passa a madrugada inteira chorando no colo de Serena. No dia seguinte ela pega sua identidade falsa que estava sem uso desde que ela havia saído de Nova York e vai para um bar lésbico e beija uma garota loira, não a garota loira que ela queria no entanto, mas sente doce e certo e ela sabe que aquilo provavelmente vai se tornar uma parte razoável e constante da sua vida no futuro.

A festa daquele primeiro dia é uma das poucas que elas são convidadas, Serena ainda tem algumas pessoas que ela chama de amigos mas a maior parte do pessoal evita Blair como a praga, e Serena quase sempre está com Blair. Seus horários de aulas são os mesmos e elas passam a maior parte do tempo juntas, elas fazem maratonas de filmes em seus quartos e piqueniques nos parques locais. Exceto por algumas horas por semana quando Blair vai estudar numa biblioteca do outro lado da cidade porque segundo ela o estado da biblioteca do internato é deplorável para os padrões que ela estava acostumada.

Um dia Serena aparece de surpresa na biblioteca com smoothies e madeleines de uma confeitaria que Blair gostava, e Blair não está lá. Serena bebe os smoothies e come os madeleines sozinha. Mais tarde no dormitório ela pergunta para Blair como foi na biblioteca e Blair diz que foi como sempre. Uma parte de Serena quer confrontá-la a respeito da mentira, mas ela sabe que não tem muito o direito afinal ela estava mantendo segredos bem grandes também. Naquela noite ela adormece com seu coração sentindo bem mais pesado que o normal.

.

.

.

Isso é o que acontece : Blair apresenta Serena a Anna.

Anna é bonita, e inteligente e um pouco mais velha e ela faz Blair rir. E Serena odeia ela. Ela não diz isso porque Blair é sua melhor amiga e ela acabou de lhe contar algo grande e importante sobre ela mesma e ela deve ter sentido bastante medo antes de contar isso e ela Serena demonstrar apoio e aceitação.

Ela se força a rir das coisas sarcásticas que a namorada de Blair disse e quando elas voltam ao dormitório e Blair pergunta o que Serena realmente achou da outra garota ela só diz coisas positivas (alguns anos depois Blair diz pra Serena que ela não fingiu tão bem gostar de Anna quanto ela achava porque todo o calor que geralmente Serena dava em suas interações até com estranhos parecia desaparecer quando falava com a outra garota e no mês que seguiu toda vez que Anna aparecia para buscar Blair para os seus encontros o olhar de Serena era um de pura irritação).

Nas semanas seguinte a paixonite que Serena tinha por um dos professores do internato desde uma das suas primeiras semanas no local desapareceu e no lugar desse pensamentos passam a estar pensamentos sobre Blair (e Anna infelizmente), Blair que era bela e inteligente e que fazia o mundo ter sentido pra ela, que fazia as coisas pararem de girar, Blair que era constante e Blair que devia ser dela. E Anna que estava realmente aproveitando tudo isso.

Mas Serena era sua melhor amiga e ela queria mostrar apoio então ela fingiu e fingiu que tudo estava okay e que ela estava feliz por Blair e Anna, até o momento em que ela não aguentou mais fingir.

.

.

.

Isso é o que acontece : a tarde estava perfeita, era o fim de semana e por algum motivo basicamente todas as outras garotas do corredor delas tinham saído e Blair e Serena tinham passado as últimas horas fazendo uma maratona de filmes de Natalie Wood, comendo pizza e rindo se lembrando de coisas engraçadas que tinham ocorrido em Nova York. Sente doce e confortável e o mais próximo de magia que Serena encontrou naquele mundo até aquele momento.

E aí o feitiço se quebra com Blair comentando que ela estava tentando convencer Anna a ir para Yale e não para Princeton para que daqui a dois anos elas acabem juntas na mesma faculdade. E Serena pira.

Ela começa a chorar e ela conta três coisas para Blair. A primeira é sobre o homem que ela matou. A segunda sobre como ela fez sexo com Nate quando ele ainda estava namorando Blair. E a terceira que ela amava Blair, não apenas como uma melhor amiga embora ela tivesse tentado ao máximo ser uma boa melhor amiga pra ela no último mês, mas que toda vez que ela via Anna ou ouvia o seu nome uma parte dela queria gritar de raiva, e só de pensar nas duas se beijando doía e pensar nelas juntas e Yale era como ter uma faca enfiada em seu coração.

Serena tinha pensado muitas vezes como Blair reagiria quando ela lhe contasse essas coisas (embora ela nunca tinha se visualizado contando as três ao mesmo tempo), ela imaginou Blair chorando, ou gritando, ou talvez a abraçando e dizendo que tudo estava bem. Blair não fez nada disso ela apenas ouviu em silêncio e após Serena terminar ela sai do quarto, quando Serena tenta ir atrás dela Blair diz para ela não segui-la.

As horas que seguem são algumas das piores da vida de Serena, ela chora contra o travesseiro de Blair, e deixa mais mensagens do que ela se orgulha na caixa de mensagens do seu celular e nem se lembra de decidir dormir, apenas o faz de tão triste e exausta que ela se sente. Quando ela acorda Blair está ao lado dela, antes de Serena conseguir pensar em algo pra dizer Blair dizer :

“Você fez um monte de coisas ruins S, e eu não tenho certeza se eu posso confiar em você, você vai ter que fazer muito pra me compensar”

“Eu vou Blair, eu prometo. E vou tentar ser mais gentil com a Anna e tentar conhecer ela melhor”

“Hum sobre isso, você não precisa tentar se dar melhor com a Anna”

“Porque não ?” Serena diz sentindo tanta esperança que seu coração parece que vai explodir.

“Porque ela não é mais minha namorada então parece um tanto inútil isso”

Serena sente como se ela estivesse prestes a começar a chorar de novo, mas o que ela faz ao invés disso é beijar Blair. E sua vida inteira parece se dividir no momento antes disso e depois disso.

.

.

.

Isso é o que acontece: na quarta-feira uma das representantes da escola é mandada para o quarto de Serena e Blair para ver se as meninas estão bem já que elas não apareceram em nenhuma de suas aulas pelos últimos dois dias.

A porta do quarto está trancada, e quando ela bate uma das garotas diz que já vai abrir, do outro lado da porta se pode ouvir muito barulho sendo feito e a porta só é aberta uns dois minutos depois.

As duas garotas dizem que estiveram gripadas pelos últimos dias e que vão aparecer na aula no dia seguinte, a mulher nota que as duas estavam coradas demais para alguém com gripe e que a blusa de Blair estava do lado avesso, mas decide não comentar nada.

Quando ela sai do quarto ela pode ouvir as duas garotas rindo.

Naquele dia Blair conta para Serena porque ela pediu sua mãe para a matricular naquele colégio interno, Serena já suspeitava o porque mas sente tão bom ouvir Blair dizendo em voz alta.

.

.

.

Isso é o que acontece : o irmão de Serena tenta se matar e Serena volta para Nova York, e Blair vai junto com ela. Pouco após elas desembarcarem Blair beija Serena e diz que tudo vai ficar bem.

Menos de três minutos depois ela recebe um update no seu celular da Gossip Girl sobre como Blair Waldorf e Serena Van Der Woodsen foram vistas aos beijos na estação de trem.

Blair rola seus olhos, clica em  _unsubscribe_  e continua andando de mãos dadas com sua namorada.


End file.
